As well-known in the art, an automatic vehicle guidance system, which is embedded in various driving means to perform automatic vehicle guidance via a driving position search, has been mainly applied to ships and aircrafts. Recently, the autonomous driving system is also being applied to vehicles driving on roads to inform a driver of various driving information, e.g., driving routes and road traffic congestion levels, via a monitor, or to perform automatic vehicle guidance by itself.
In case for a moving body such as a vehicle moving on roads at a high speed, in order to recognize driving environment, e.g., the vehicle and obstacles on the roads, and inform a driver of the driving environment or take countermeasures thereto by itself, the automatic vehicle guidance system needs to be provided with a high-performance processor capable of processing large amount of data in real time.
Further, in order for automatic vehicle guidance, sensor equipments, e.g., scanning devices, cameras and radars, computing equipments, vehicle control software and automatic vehicle guidance software need to be mounted on the vehicle.
However, since the sensor equipments and the computing equipment are expensive, commercialization of the above-described automatic vehicle guidance system has been much limited. Furthermore, even if such equipments are mounted on a vehicle to perform automatic vehicle guidance, an event occurred in a region out of sensing ranges of the sensing equipments mounted on the vehicle cannot be recognized.